To Destroy the Destroyer
by the-zombie-cat
Summary: Focus may have changed to taking down a giant Dragon Aspect hell bent on destroying all of Azeroth, but this doesn't mean Drakkon can remain uninvolved as he'd prefer. A new set of circumstances arise that force him to band his knights together with the forces of Azeroth and the Crusade in order to take down the Destroyer.
1. Chapter 1

The Temple of the Moon was just as breathtaking as it always was. A peaceful, serene place, full of those willing to help in any way needed. It brought a sense of calm over Duxar immediately as he crossed the threshold, and he gave a slight smile and nod in greeting to those who acknowledged his entry. He took a moment, taking a deep breath and savoring the relaxing state, before continuing through the temple. He had a feeling he wouldn't feel quite so peaceful, in a moment. But he'd come with a purpose, and it was something that needed to be dealt with.

"Commander Duxar!" Tyrande smiled as she saw him, moving from her position beside the large statue and crossing the circular room towards him. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Good evening, High Priestess." He gave a nod. "I've come in search of one of your followers." He announced. There was no time for small talk, and he cut to the chase quickly. The ship was set to leave before nightfall. "A former member of the Crusade." He continued, and Tyrande seemed to understand. Her usually warm expression fell a bit, and she cast a quick glance towards the ascending spiral ramp of the temple.

"I suppose it's safe to assume this may become a rather heated argument?" Duxar gave a short, accepting nod.

"My hope is that she'll hear what I have to say with an open mind.. But it's a hope well drowned out by the fact that I actually know her."

"She's been.." Tyrande began. "It doesn't seem like she has any peace of mind, left. After what happened in Northrend." She announced, then a look of realization and slightly accusing crossed her face,. "This isn't about that, is it? It's been long enough that, if any action were going to be taken against her, it should have.. Not five years after the fact."

"This has nothing to do with any sort of punishment, I assure you." He said. "I just want to speak with her."

"Alright." Tyrande nodded, looking as though she'd just won an argument, then motioned for Duxar to follow her as she started towards the ramp. "She's up here. I implore you not to anger her." She spoke over her shoulder. "It's become rather easy, as of late, and her anger seems to hinder her connection to the light. It's getting weaker, though we can't seem to find out why.."

"Really?" Duxar was intrigued. She had always had such control over her abilities. He'd never heard of someone simply losing their connection. Unless, of course, said light wielder was raised as a death knight. He knew she hadn't been, but it still didn't mean the wretched scourge hadn't gotten a hold of her in some way. She had been having far too much close contact with their atrocious king, after all. They came to a halt as they reached the first level ground of the ramp, and Duxar faltered when he saw her. She was dressed in white robes, tight fitting and extravagantly detailed. Her blue-grey, flawless complexion fit with it perfectly, and her indigo hair was pulled into a high bun, strands loose to frame her face and accentuate her perfect features. He was a bit mesmerized, at first. Through her time in the Crusade, she'd done well to keep her looks hidden. She was speaking with another priest of the temple, and hadn't seemed to notice Duxar and Tyrande approach. This changed, however, as Tyrande cleared her throat softly.

"What's he doing here?" Faiyte asked, the slightest shade of bitterness to her tone as her golden eyes fell to rest on Duxar. He quickly snapped himself back into the right frame of mind, and took a step forward.

"I've come in hopes of speaking with you."

"I've got nothing to say to you." She said. "Or anyone else from the Crusade, for that matter." She added quickly.

"My dear..." Tyrande spoke, earning Faiyte's attention. Her bitter attitude towards Duxar faded as she focused on the High Priestess. Duxar had heard the two behaved like they were family, but he'd never truly seen it for himself. "Commander Duxar as traveled all this way, just to have a conversation. Whether or not you agree with what he says, it would be polite to listen." Faiyte still looked reluctant. "Regardless of the events which caused you to leave the Crusade, you were still a part of their organization for a long time. Please sit and talk with him. If not for yourself, or for the sake of being courteous, do so because of your history." This time, Faiyte gave a slight nod, looking back to Duxar in expectancy. Tyrande gave a smile to the Commander, then gestured for the other priest Faiyte had been talking to previously to follow her as she left. If the conversation were to turn sour, it would be best to have as least eyes on Faiyte as possible. Duxar seemed to understand this, and waited until they'd gotten out of earshot before addressing his former Officer.

"How have you been?" He tried. Clearly she wasn't looking forward to their conversation with any positive view. Small talk may be necessary, in this case. Her expression had hardened, again, and she rose a brow at his question.

"You know, not that much has changed about me that I don't still abhor beating around the bush. Why did you come here?" She demanded.

"We need you to return to the Crusade." He said, upon her prompting. She scoffed.

"Not interested." She said. "If that's all, I've got work to do."

"Fyrelilly, we need your skill. We're running low on soldiers capable enough to handle the current mission."

"I would think you could figure out how to handle that problem, without roping me into it. Besides, Wrynn has told me, himself, that I'm not welcome in the Crusade."

"King Wrynn." Duxar corrected, and Faiyte narrowed her eyes.

"I'll call him King, again, when he's convinced me he's not a coward." At this, Duxar gave a glare of his own. However, he bit back the urge to defend his king, and continued.

"Well, he has amended his previous order. You're welcome to join the Crusade, again."

"Like I said, I'm not interested." She remained unwavering.

"Why not?" He nearly lost his temper. "Your entire life used to revolve around serving the Crusade. Following in your father's footsteps and assisting our efforts in any way, shape, or form that you were able to. All of that's changed because some twisted monster was able to get in and fool us?" Faiyte flinched slightly, but Duxar payed it no mind. "According to Solara you've deemed yourself unworthy because he was able to trick you.. But he was able to do so, to all of us!" He shot "You don't see the rest of us fleeing from the ranks because of it! I thought you were braver than this! More resilient!" His anger was rising, and Faiyte's glare was worsening. "Yes, that madman might have gotten closer to you than he did to anyone else. I understand how that can make you feel more vulnerable towards the situation, but what happened to you being able to shrug off anything? Bounce back!" He snarled. Faiyte grit her teeth, taking a rather threatening step forward.

"Bounce back!?" She growled. "From the fact that I allowed all of that to happen? I was the one who was skeptical, remember!? I was the one who said we shouldn't trust him! I was the one who said he was a part of the damned scourge and that he had a great amount of darkness in him! And YOU!" She roared, giving him a rather hard shove that forced him to take a step back. "YOU were the one who refused to listen to me! You told me you knew what you were doing and that you had it under control when, clearly, you didn't! I was warning you about him every step of the way! So if anyone should feel awful about what happened, it should be you!" She accused in a shriek. "It was because of you that he stayed and I allowed myself to trust him under your better judgment! And, by the time everything came out into the open, he knew everything about me! EVERYTHING Duxar! VULNERABLE isn't even CLOSE to how it's made me feel! And I'm expected to move on and pretend it never happened!? Continue working for an organization that CLEARLY is only a collection of the most misinformed, overly trusting imbeciles all of Azeroth has to offer!"

"Fyrelilly!" Duxar scolded, and she snarled.

"No! It is all the damn Crusade's fault that all of this was allowed to happen. It's THEIR fault that I don't know where I stand or who I am, anymore! It's THEIR fault that I get no peace and that I'm constantly battling with myself about whether or not I should even TRY to be a damn priest, anymore!" She growled. "And you have the nerve to come here and try to get me to come back!?"

"Calm down and-"

"Calm down!?" She hissed. "You expect me to calm down when you're expecting me to welcome the thought of going back there with open arms!?"

"This has nothing to do with Northrend, or the scourge." He said quickly, and was a bit relieved when Faiyte seemed to calm a bit.

"It doesn't?" She asked, and he nodded. "Then what is it about?"

"Deathwing." He announced, and Faiyte's defensive stance lessened a bit more. "I assume you must have heard of him, by now."

"Of course I have." She nodded. "He's been scouring Azeroth's skies and leaving destruction and chaos in his wake. It's impossible not to have heard of him."

"Well the Crusade has been called into the fray. We've got a ship heading into the Highlands to join the fight against the Twilight's Hammer cult. They're growing in numbers and in power, and need to be dealt with if we are to ever have a chance against the former Aspect." He paused, reading Faiyte's look of contemplation with an air of hope. "We need as many competent soldiers as we can get. Soldiers who know what they are doing, and will be of greatest asset to us. I need you on that ship, Faiyte. For the greater good of Azeroth."

"When?" She finally asked, after a moment of thought.

"The ship will leave a few hours from now. I apologize for the short notice, but it took a while to convince King Wrynn, and to find you." She gave a small nod.

"I assume the ship is leaving from Stormwind Harbor?" He gave another nod. "I'll need some time to alert the High Priestess, and my family." She announced. "But I will meet you there, before the ship sets sail."

"Excellent." Duxar smiled. "I appreciate the aid. As will many others." She gave a half hearted nod, starting past him to descend the spiral ramp. "Fryelilly." He called back to her, and she gave a glance over her shoulder. "It will be good to have you back." He offered.

"We'll see if you still feel that way, in a few days." She muttered, continuing on her way.

After informing Tyrande of her plans, and the High Priestess wishing her luck, Faiyte made her way from the temple and back towards her home. Her mother certainly wouldn't be pleased about her decision. Though there was nothing she could really do or say to sway Faiyte's mindset. Perhaps joining the Crusade again, and helping them fight the current greatest threat to Azeroth, would offer her some peace. Maybe she would find her old self and get back to where she truly belonged. She couldn't help but hope, at least. The house was unusually quiet, as she entered, tugging her hair from it's bun and heading upstairs to change. If she was going with the Crusade, back out into Azeroth to assist them, she certainly wouldn't be wearing the robes she'd been using while working at the Temple. She rooted through her wardrobe for her old armor, quickly changing into it and heading back for the stairs as she heard the front door open and close.

"Mum?" She called, moving down the hallway and glancing into rooms as she passed them.

"In here, dear." Elnoir called from the kitchen, and Faiyte continued purposefully through the house to see her. Elnoir glanced up from the bags she'd set on the counter and, as soon as she saw the armor Faiyte was wearing, her smile fell. "Oh light, no.." She muttered.

"The Crusade needs my help." Faiyte announced.

"I thought you'd decided to be done with they and their dangerous circumstances. And didn't you tell me King Wrynn had ordered you to stay out, anyway?"

"Wrynn has changed his mind." Faiyte said. "The Crusade has been called into the Twilight Highlands, to join the fight against Deathwing."

"And you've agreed to go with them?" Faiyte gave a nod. A confident gesture that clearly displayed she wouldn't be changing her mind, no matter what Elnoir tried to argue.

"Where have the children gone off to?" Faiyte asked, noticing they hadn't come in with Elnoir.

"I assume Cypress has gone off to Stormwind to bother SI:7, again." Elnoir sighed. "You know, they had agents bring him back here, the other day. He's going to end up in a load of trouble that we won't be able to handle."

"Oh it's harmless." Faiyte shrugged. "He doesn't go there with any ill intent, he just wants to join them."

"So you're proud of the fact that he keeps bothering one of the most secretive and dangerous organizations of Azeroth?"

"I'm proud of anything he does in contrast to his father." Faiyte said pointedly. "At least SI:7 works for the benefit of Azeroth. My son is allowed to aspire to help keep citizens safe." She paused, and Elnoir gave a nod in understanding. "Where's Evengelin, then?"

"Oh she's gone with him." Elnoir said, and Faiyte's expression soured.

"She went with him... To Stormwind?" She asked, and Elnoir looked a bit worried by her daughter's reaction.

"Like I said, I'm sure Cypress is just bothering the agents, and Evangelin is most likely visiting-"

"Oh we both know who they're visiting!" Faiyte hissed in interruption. "I can't believe you would allow this to happen when you know how I feel about it!"

"Faiyte, dear, please. Everything is-"

"If you say everything is fine I may just loose my damn mind!" Faiyte growled. "We've been over this! I don't want her meeting him! She's better off without him! And you know he's been asking Cypress to bring her!" She huffed, heading for the door. "Thanks a lot, mother." She hissed, slamming the door behind her as she left, quickly heading through the portal to the docks and awaiting the ship to Stormwind. She impatiently awaited the ship's arrival, and the following crossing to Stormwind. Her rage boiled as she waited, a burning, sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.

As the ship came to a halt at the docks, she quickly made her way through the crowds and into the heart of the city. She walked quickly and with purpose in a set path to the Stockade. The large prison had recently been re-contained and dealt with, the rebellion inside being taken care of. However, it was still not a place deemed fit for visitation. She swallowed hard as she was nodded through by the guards, as though this action would rid the fear that rose in her throat and the heavy pounding of her heart. She moved through the cellar halls of the prison, refusing to glance to any of the cells, even when a few calls followed after her. She knew exactly where she was going. Her frown worsened as she rounded the corner into another hallway, spotting Cypress and Evangelin sitting on the floor in front of one of the cells.

"Cy!" She scolded, and he jumped up quickly, looking to her in surprise. "You know better than to bring your sister to this place! What were you thinking!?" She shot angrily, unable to keep the strong emotion from her voice.

"Now now, Faiyte." She stopped dead where she was, a few feet away from the cell her children sat in front of. "No need to be hostile towards the youngsters."

"Cy, take your sister outside." Faiyte breathed the order a bit quieter and shakier than she'd wanted to. Hearing his voice had sent a cold shock of anger, fear, and pain through her.

"But-" Cypress began.

"Now!" This order was much more forceful, and Cypress quickly complied. He took his younger sister's hand, leading her past Faiyte and quickly back around the corner. She waited for their footsteps to get quieter, alerting to her that they would no longer be able to hear. "Are you satisfied you twisted bastard? You saw her. Can we be through with it, now?"

"Of course not." He snickered. "She's my daughter. I'll see her whenever I please." At this, Faiyte was prompted to move. She took a few quick strides forward, stopping before the cell and glaring into it at the tall, muscular Night elf within. His odd crimson eyes snapped to her immediately, and he stepped away from the far wall to slowly make his way towards her.

"Evangelin never MET you. You've never been there for her, and she's never even asked about you. As far as I see it, you are NOT her father, and there is no need for her to know you!" Faiyte growled. "I allow Cypress to come see you because he is old enough to understand everything. He knows who you are, but he also knows what you've done and what kind of a man you are! Evangelin is still young, and easily impressionable and she does NOT need to know you!" Kayve smirked wickedly as he came to a stop on the other side of the heavy bars.

"You really shouldn't have made them leave, you know." He spoke. "It's just the two of us here, now. You were a lot safer when they were here to alter my behavior."

"Well, that's what the bars are for." Faiyte hissed, and he snickered. Then, in one quick, unavoidable motion, he reached through the bars and pulled her forward into them, holding her firmly in place as she struggled against his grip.

"I'm not worried about bars getting in the way of what I plan to do to you. I still want nothing more than to choke the life from you and watch those pretty eyes of yours roll back." The predatory growl to his voice was thick with ill intent, and his grasp on her arms only tightened as she tried desperately to pull herself from him.

"Get your damn hands off of me you monster!" She roared, snapping her eyes back up to his in a deep, hate filled glare.

"Not a chance, darling." His grin widened. "You know, you're so much more delicious when you hate me." He said.

Then, without much else for warning, one of his hands moved from restraining her arm to tangle in her hair, pulling her forward and pressing his lips to hers, through the gap in the bars. Faiyte struggled more, attempting to use her now freed hand to push him away. Though, he ignored the attempt, and even released her other arm to move his hand over her body, groping her roughly. Faiyte's rage increased tenfold at this action, and her wide, enraged eyes changed their color from their natural golden hue, to a bright, blank white.

She moved her hands to his chest, sending a spell that quickly knocked him back away from her with a dark, smokey, and shadowy manifestation she produced. It clearly had hurt him, and he growled a wince as he had been forcefully knocked from his feet, landing hard against the cold stone floor in shock. Faiyte, however, seemed more surprised. Her eyes had faded back to their original color, and the shadows that she'd conjured were gone, but she still looked to her hands in a wide eyed daze. The shadow spell had been completely involuntary, seeming to have been spawned from all the pain, rage, and hatred she'd been feeling. Her hands burned a little. She didn't understand.

"Well, well..." Kayve spoke, but Faiyte didn't even look to him. "The shadows have gotten to you, then?" He snickered slightly. "I have to say, I like you much better this way, my dear. I'd like to meet whoever it is that soured your soul, just to shake the mastermind's hand." At this, Faiyte glanced up to him again. She looked purely terrified. She didn't say another word, and quickly began through the prison, again. It was an accident. It was an unforeseen, unpredictable, subconscious action brought on by her anger. Nothing more. Nothing to be worried about. Nothing anyone had to know about...

"Mum, I can explain.." Cypress immediately spoke as Faiyte left the Stockade and he rushed forward to her.

"Don't, Cy." Faiyte warned, continuing through the city towards her uncle's house. Cypress and Evangelin followed her rather sheepishly, knowing their mother was angry. Her uncle could watch the children until Elnoir could be reached to get them. He wouldn't mind. Then all she had to do was get to the Harbor to catch the ship to the Twilight Highlands.


	2. Chapter 2

The battle cries, clashing swords, booming spells and deafening explosions drown out everything. The attack had been planned out, decisive, and strategic. The Crusade hadn't really expected it. The Twilight Cultists were mad.. Crazed.. It was hard to believe that they'd been able to conjure up such an intricately detailed plan of attack. The Crusade soldiers matched them well enough, however, that the battle had been drawing on for hours. More cultists seemed to be flowing in as others fell. A steady stream of them joining the fight so there could be no true end. It was tiring, and it was wearing at Faiyte's patience as she attempted to keep up with it. She was fighting three, herself, as well as trying to keep healing spells over her allies and cause distractions where needed. It was getting increasingly harder. With her exhaustion, anger, and annoyance, the powers of the light were faltering within her, yet again.

She'd had a few repeat instances like the one she's had in the Stockade, during the few moths she'd been stationed in the Highlands. Each time it seemed to get worse, but at least they'd always happened out of the presence of onlookers. The shadows, when she'd absentmindedly used them, were growing stronger, darker, and more vicious. It was worrying her quite a bit. Her control of the light was what made her who she was. It was what made her such a great priest, and such an asset to the Crusade. It was the reason they'd come to fetch her, for the mission. It was the reason she had any sense of self, at all. And yet, the light was abandoning her.

She barely heard her name called over all the racket, and she quickly craned her head around to notice Duxar motioning her over to the small barricade the rangers stood behind. After successfully dropping the last of the cultists she was fighting, she ran over to the paladin, looking concerned.

"They've got us surrounded." Duxar had to yell to be heard, even as she stood right beside him. "We can't even send out gryffins to gather more aid." He motioned to the sky. Twilight drakes circled above, cultists on their backs that were ordering the drakes' attacks, as well as shooting spells, themselves.

"What do we do?" She called, looking back to him.

"We've got to get to the ship." He pointed towards the shoreline, at the fight's back. "We've got more ammunition and supplies inside that we can-" At this moment, there was a deafening roar from the skies overhead, causing everyone to look up in question. It was Deathwing, himself. His massive, metal plated body carried by a wide wingspan as he flew over the mountains, towards the fight. "By the Light!" Duxar shouted, a clear panic in his voice that had never been present, in all the time Faiyte had known him. "Get down!" He'd bellowed it as loud as he could, as the large Dragon Aspect neared. It would have been impossible for everyone to hear him. But the handful that had, quickly complied and ran for cover.

Deathwing spread his jaws, breathing out a wild rain of fire that enveloped the battlefield. Faiyte had been a bit dumbfounded, standing in place and watching, until Duxar snatched her and pulled her into the tightly huddled mass behind the barricade. Cries of pain, shock, and agony replaced the clashing of swords and casting of spells as the flames enveloped those still fighting. Faiyte flinched at the callous act. Deathwing had not only killed the members of the Crusade, but the cultists following his leadership, as well. It caused a sickening twist in her stomach, and her head spun a bit. Duxar was the first to move, though his actions seemed a bit clumsy. Clearly, he had already resigned himself to the fact that there was no winning this fight, anymore. The others followed, but a weakness in Faiyte's legs rendered her incapable of moving, right away.

Avoiding the mass of fire, the Crusade members engaged what was left of the cult, as Deathwing continued to circle with the drakes overhead. It seemed he hadn't been meaning to join the fight, himself. He just wanted to add his own form of chaos to the situation. It certainly worked. It had made things much more difficult, avoiding the untamed fire and heavily charred ground to escape harm. Faiyte managed to finally scramble to her feet, snatching her fallen staff and jumping over the barricade to rejoin the fight. There were bodies everywhere. Heavily cut from the blades wielded by both sides, up in flames and creating a black, horridly grotesque smelling smoke. Some were even still partially alive, too wounded to move and simply sitting in the fire with cries of pain, both silent and piercing. The cultists wouldn't allow for aid of the Crusade soldiers in such situation, and they didn't care about their own.

Faiyte attempted to push it from her mind, but the burning within her increased significantly at the sight, smell, and sound of it. The heat from the fire caused her mind to sway even more, and it felt like, at any moment, her weak knees would give from the strain and stress of the situation at hand. She gave attempts to heal the remaining Crusade members, but was barely able to do so. Each time she cast a healing spell... Each time she tried to use the Light, at all, it created a piercing stinging in her mind, and the hot, boiling feeling in her gut would rise more. Her vision blurred a bit, and her breath was getting harder as she continued her desperate attempts to heal her allies and fight against the cultists that ran at her.

She roared in blatant rage, whipping her staff around so hard that it cracked a cultist's skull clean open, causing him to fall motionless to the ground. His blood had sprayed from the wound as he spun around and fell, coating the front of her torn and tattered armor. The strong tang of the blood invaded her nostrils, and her knees finally gave, causing her to collapse to the ground on her hands and knees. The jolt was enough to flip the boiling in her stomach into a rather violent wretch. She'd never gotten sick from battle, before, and the action shocked her. However, as she opened her eyes, she was horrified to find that it wasn't vomit that had come up from her stomach. It was a thick black ooze, writhing slightly of it's own accord. She screamed, jumping back from it and abandoning her staff completely.

She watched with wide, terrified eyes as the mass of black, smoking slime sank into the ground, spreading around the charred grass and dirt with a life of it's own. Then, a cloud of smoke sprang forth from the ground, twisting into a living, three dimensional shadow. Eyes of bright violet and white light and a mouth with twisted fangs grew onto the creature that had come from within her. It hissed a terrible sound, and arms with long jagged claws manifested themselves from within the shadow mass of the creature's body. It looked to her, and the light of it's mouth curled wickedly into a dripping grin. Faiyte wanted to scream, but the gaze the shadow held with her had completely entranced her for a short spell. Then, she laughed.

Faiyte cackled like a madwoman, her eyes smoking over a cloudy white and a feeling of twisted longing for blood and destruction gripping her heart. She laughed loudly, throwing her head back at the force of it, and the shadow began to cackle a twisted clicking laugh with her. Faiyte rose from the ground, her hair flowing in a surreal way around her body and her blank eyes making it unclear to even tell what she was looking at. She lifted an arm, pointing to the fight, and the shadow instantaneously faded back into the ground. Though, it could be seen as two dimensional on the ground, shooting with insane speed towards the battle. As it reached the area in the center of the fight, it rose again. It gathered from inanimate shadows around it to grow larger, then turned on the battle. It tore through both the cultists and the Crusade members with a vicious and relentless vigor.

Faiyte continued her hysterical laughter as the shadow continued, tearing some of the attackers limb from limb, and swallowing others completely whole, spitting out only skeletons moments later. The more blood that was spilled, the louder her laughter became. It didn't take long for Duxar, keen on battlefield tactics and reading signs, to realize the shadow was being controlled by the corrupted priest. Not having much choice, her ran at her, blade at the ready. Faiyte noticed this, and simply stretched out her hand. As she did so, the shadow her staff made sprung to life, wrapping around the weapon and quickly stretching it through the air to her hand. She gripped it with a wicked smirk, using it to block Duxar's attacks and continuing to laugh the entire time.

Duxar was skilled in the ways of his blade, and his use of the light, but Faiyte was faster on her feet, remaining unbound by the heavy plate armor he wore. She nimbly dodged and blocked his attacks, casting spells of her own as she pleased. It didn't even appear that she was trying to fight. She looked rather like she was simply playing a game. She spun him in circles, lead him over obstacles, all the while biding time for her shadow pet to tear the remaining fighters asunder. Then, as it finished, Faiyte stopped in her tracks, turning to face Duxar. The action startled him, but his pause was enough time for the shadow to shoot across the ground, wrap around his neck, and dangle him in the air before Faiyte.

Duxar had dropped his sword the moment the shadow heaved him in the air, and was gasping and coughing as he tried to claw away the hold on his neck. The shadow, however, held him up with a force, other than it's physical being, which was still only a shadow. There was nothing for the paladin to grab onto to pull away. Faiyte smirked rather sadistically, snatching his fallen blade. She flipped it around in her grasp, then ran it straight into the paladin's abdomen, angling the blade to slice up through a good amount of his vital organs. He fell limp nearly immediately afterward, and the shadow ungraciously dropped him to the ground before returning to it, itself. The shadow creature shot across the ground, merging with Faiyte's own shadow. It was a part of her, now.

As it did so, Faiyte's eyes changed back to their original gold, and focused on Duxar's dead body in shock. From the fatal wound, to the sword that caused it, to her own grip on the weapon. Her jaw dropped, and tears rimmed her eyes as she immediately let go of the handle, just then realizing what she'd done. She took a few quick steps back, stumbling and tripping over her tattered robes and eventually falling from her feet to land on a piece of charred ground. She let out a scream, desperately wiping the blood from her hands and arms, but giving up after a while and wrapping her arms around herself. What had she done!? She rocked back and forth slightly, eyes trained to Duxar's body as though she was hoping he wasn't truly dead. Or maybe it had all been a horrid nightmare. She should never have ignored the signs of her mental decline.

Her eyes stayed locked to the corpse of her former commander until there was a loud thud, from a distance away to her side. She looked over with wide eyes to see Deathwing had landed. In an instant, the dragon changed into a heavily armored human form, walking towards her with a rather amused glint in his vibrant orange eyes. She struggled to breathe, and gave a pathetic attempt to scoot away from the approaching terror. Though, her shock at the situation had her frozen to the spot. Deathwing came to a stop before her, glancing over to Duxar's body, then to Faiyte's shadow, before he focused on her, again.

"That was rather entertaining." He drawled. "I'm glad I decided to make an appearance." She attempted to speak, but her throat was so dry she couldn't even swallow, let alone produce words. "You've got an impressive amount of darkness in you, young priest." He continued, seeming to understand she wasn't capable of speaking. He stooped to kneel in front of her, and her heart leapt to her throat. Though, she still wasn't able to move from her position, crumpled to the ground, leaning forward on her hands as she gawped up at him in sheer terror. "A darkness that's eating away at the light you clearly cling so desperately to." He said, eyes falling to the large cross necklace that was ever present around her neck. In one swift motion, he reached out a hand, curling his glove-clawed fingers around the piece of jewelry and yanking it roughly to break it off of her. They both glanced to it. Then, as he still held it, he took her chin in his hand, forcing her gaze up to meet his. "Your soul has been invaded by the shadows.. And all all that anger and hatred you've been trying so long to bottle up is overflowing and eating you alive..." He announced, keeping his eyes locked to hers. The sense he made, and the feeling of odd comfort it gave to that stinging in her mind was unexplainable. Her eyes faded slightly, becoming paler. "Everything you've been trying to hold back, all the urges you've had.. The chaos and destruction.. The darkness and anger.. Wouldn't it feel so much better to let it out? To allow yourself to feel what you want, think what you want, and do what you want without the strict guidelines of your pathetic holy light?" He asked. It would. It would ease that torture within her heart. It would make everything better. Her eyes went lighter still, continuing their slow change into their shadow crazed state. "Give in tot he darkness, priest... Let the shadows out. Allow yourself to be free." Freedom? Freedom to do as she pleased? She'd never been able have that, before. It was never an option, to simply let herself go. Her eyes were completely white again, sad, terrified frown curling into a bit of a smile. "Come with me." She would. "Don't fight that exquisite darkness any longer." She wouldn't. "Serve me." She was able to move enough, then, to give a small nod.

"I will." She agreed in a breath. He released her chin, getting to his feet and looking to her expectantly. She smiled. A twisted, malicious smile, as she rose from the ground with him, obediently following after as he started away.

"It's getting worse, in the Highlands." Anduin announced as Devon entered the hall. She rose a brow to him, judging his tense demeanor and the lines in his face as a clear sign of the stress he was under. "All the effort we seem to put forth, they have a counter act already planned out.. How did they become so capable? When this began, they were all a bunch of babbling morons. Speaking about the coming forth of the end of days and the voices in their heads." He finally looked to her. "Another fleet has been struck down."

"How many?" She asked carefully.

"Hundreds." He said. "And they didn't even make it to the shoreline, this time. They were attacked by the cultist from the air, as the ship went in to dock."

"After the attack on the Crusade, it's still a wonder to me why anyone is willing to go." She breathed.

"Because this is something that needs to be dealt with." He said pointedly. "It will only keep spreading. They'll gather more followers, take over more land.. It won't stop until Deathwing is taken care of."

"And the allegiance with the Horde isn't helping?"

"It's not much of an allegiance." He scoffed. "The Horde will never work by our side, even if it does mean the action saves them, as well as us." He huffed, stress growing in his voice.

"The other Dragon Aspects-" Devon began.

"Are doing what they can." He interrupted. "But it's still not enough."

"So, what we need is more help?" She asked.

"Help that can't be found. Like I said, the Horde won't cooperate with us any more than they already are."

"I wasn't suggesting the Horde." Devon said, earning back Anduin's gaze in the form of a raised brow in question. "You're open to any suggestion, at this point, right?" At this, he gave a hesitant nod. Devon had a habit of formulating rather impossible, dangerous plans. And she would usually act like they weren't as farfetched as they truly were. So, if she was being wary of it, he clearly had reason to brace himself.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't think we could convince him.. But we could always go into Northrend and ask the aid of-"

"No." Anduin's answer was short and definite, and Devon gave a sigh.

"You said you were open to any suggestions."

"Within reason." He corrected. "We will not be joining forces with that atrocity that is the Scourge. I will not work along side the Lich King, and I don't understand what makes you think he would agree, either." Anduin scoffed. "And, after what happened, it would be far too dangerous to go there, anyhow. We would be killed on sight."

"No we wouldn't." She tried.

"I would be." He said, sounding sure.

"You wouldn't.. Not once I can actually get my point across." She said. "You said we needed more help, and this is our only chance. Especially if the Horde is being stubborn as they are."

"And you expect them to just agree to come into the Highlands and aid us, then?"

"Yes." She nodded pointedly. "Like I said, I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't think I could convince him. I'm sure of it." She paused, watching Anduin. "It's worth a try, if it means we can end this and save Azeroth."

"How is it you plan to get inside and speak with their King, without being killed in the process?"

"When he hears the two of us are there, he will come to us." She said. "So..." She paused, raising a brow. "Worth a try?" At this, Anduin sighed.

"Fine." He gave in. "I'll indulge it as a possibility, if you're so sure you can get through to the monster."


End file.
